heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Archenemy
An archenemy is the foil to the hero. Their presence may not be as powerful as the Big Bad, but their feud with the Hero is usually more personal. Most archenemies possess traits similar to the Hero as a way of displaying the full extent to the Hero's character. List of Archenemies Film *'Star Wars': **Darth Vader to Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Leia Organa **Darth Maul to Obi-Wan Kenobi **Emperor Palpatine to Yoda **Kylo Ren to Rey **Captain Phasma to Finn **CIS to Galactic Republic **Galactic Empire to Rebel Alliance *'Indiana Jones': **Doctor René Belloq and Nazi Party in general. * Terminator: ** Skynet to John Connor , Sarah Connor and Kyle Reese. *'RoboCop': **Dick Jones and Clarence Boddicker for Murphy AKA Robocop *'A Christmas Story': **Scut Farkus and Grover Dil to Ralphie Parker *'Air Force One': **Ego Korshonov to President James Marshall *'Alien Quadrilogy': **Xenomorphs in general to Ellen Ripley *'Avatar': **Miles Quaritch to Jake Sully **RDA to Pandora Lifeforms *'The Matrix': **Agent Smith to Neo *'The Mummy': **Imhotep to Rick "O" Connell *'Scream': **The Ghostface Killers to Sidney Prescott *'Face/Off': **Castor Troy to Sean Archer * Titanic **Cal Hockley, Spicer Lovejoy and Ruth DeWitt Bukater to Jack Dawson and Rose DeWitt Bukater * Hot Fuzz **Simon Skinner, Frank Buterman and the NWA to Nicholas Angel and Danny Butterman *'The Wizard of Oz': **The Wicked Witch of the West to Dorothy Gale *'James Bond': **Ernst Stavro Blofeld to James Bond *'Home Alone': **Harry Lime & Marv Merchants to Kevin McCallister **Peter Beaupre, Alice Ribbons, Burton Jernigan & Earl Unger to Alex Pruitt *'Jumanji': Van Pelt to Alan Parrish *'Mean Girls': Regina Gerorge to Cady Heron *'Little Nicky:' Cassius and Adrian *'Small Solders' **The Commando Elite to The Gorgonites **Major Chip Hazard to Archer *'Godzilla': King Ghidorah to Godzilla *'Dollars Trilogy:' **Ramon Rojo, Indio, Angel Eyes and Tuco to the Man with No Name **Indio to Douglas Mortimer **Angel Eyes to Tuco *'Honey, I Shrunk the Kids': Dr. Charles Hendrickson to Wayne Szalinski *'Men in Black:' **Boris the Animal to Agent K **Serleena to Zarthans and MIBs. *'Spaceballs:' Lord Dark Helmet to Capt. Lonestarr *'Blazing Saddles:' Hedley Lamarr to Sheriff Bart *'Gulliver's Travels:' General Edward to Gulliver *'Labyrinth:' Jareth the Goblin King to Sarah Williams *'Big Fat Liar:' Marty Wolf to Jason Shepherd *'Jingle All the Way:' Myron Larabee to Howard Langston *'Braveheart:' King Edward "Longshanks" I of England (Braveheart) to William Wallace *'The Mask:' Dorian Tyrell to Stanley Ipkiss *'The Flintstones:' Cliff Vandercave to Fred Flintstone *'Casper': **Carrigan Crittenden to Casper McFadden **Amber Whitmire to Kat Harvey *'King Kong:' **Tyrannosaurus (1933 film) **Vastatosaurus rex (2005 remake) *'Transformers' **Megatron/Galvatron, The Fallen, Sentinel Prime, and Lockdown to Optimus Prime **Barricade, Starscream, Soundwave, and Stinger to Bumblebee *'G.I. Joe': **Cobra Commander and Destro to Duke **Storm Shadow to Snake Eyes **Zartan to Storm Shadow **Firefly to Roadblock *'Superman (Christoper Reeve films):' Lex Luthor and General Zod to Superman *'Batman (Burton/Schmacher films)': **Joker to Batman **Max Shreck to Catwoman **Two-Face to Robin *'The Dark Knight Trilogy: '''Ra's al Ghul, Joker and Bane to [[w:c:hero:Batman (Christian Bale)|Batman ' ]] *'TMNT (90's films): '''Shredder to Splinter and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *'Zoolander: Jacobim Mugatu to Derek Zoolander. *'Mystery Men:' Casanova Frankenstein to Captain Amazing and the Mystery Men *'Blade:' Deacon Frost *'X-Men': **Victor Creed / Sabretooth to Wolverine **John Allerdyce / Pyro to Bobby Drake **Shingen Yashida to Mariko Yashida *'Spider-Man (2002):' Green Goblin to Spider-Man *'Daredevil (2003): '''Wilson Fisk and Bullseye to Daredevil *'The Punisher: Howard Saint *'''Marvel Cinematic Universe: **Thanos to Gamora and Nebula **Ronan the Accuser to Drax the Destroyer **Loki Laufeyson to Thor Odinson **Ultron to Iron Man and Vision **Red Skull to Captain America **Ego to Star Lord **YellowJacket to Antman *'Kick-Ass' **Red Mist / The Motherfucker to Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl **Frank D'Amico to MaCreadys and Damon / Big Daddy * Dirty Harry: '''Scorpio Killer Literature *Harry Potter: Lord Voldemort to Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore **Bellatrix Lestrange to Neville Longbottom, Molly Weasley, and Sirius Black **Severus Snape to James Potter **Death Eaters to Order of Phoenix *'''Sherlock Holmes: James Moriarty to Sherlock Holmes *'A Series of Unfortunate Events': Count Olaf to the Baudelaire Orphans *'Tolkien's Middle-Earth series': Saruman to Gandalf **Sauron to All of the Middle-Earth **Gollum to Frodo and Samwise **Smaug to Bilbo *'The Lorax': The Once-ler * Romance of the Three Kingdoms: ** Cao Cao to Liu Bei ** Sima Yi to Zhuge Liang Live-Action Television *'Seinfeld': Newman to Jerry Seinfeld *'Breaking Bad: '''Gustavo Fring to Walter White and Jesse Pinkman. *'Doctor Who': **The Masters, the Cybermen, Davros, Fenric, Madame Kovarian, and Queen Elizabeth I to The Doctor **The Daleks to The Doctor and the Thals **The Great Intelligence to the Clara Osward **Rutans to the Sontarans *'Glee': Sue Sylvester to Will Schuster *'Arrow': Slade Wilson and Malcom Merlyn to Oliver Queen **Deadshot to John Diggle *'Lab Rats': **Douglas Davenport to Adam, Bree, and Chase **Trent, Marcus Davenport, and S-1 to Leo Dooley *'Mighty Med''' **Wallace and Clyde/Catastrophe to Horace Diaz **Megahurtz to Tecton **The Annihilator to Skylar Storm and Hapax the Elder **Slaughter Master to the Key Keeper **NightStrike to Spark *'The Flash (2014)': Eobard Thawne and Captain Cold to Barry Allen *'iCarly': Nevel Amadeus Pepperman to Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, and Freddie Benson *'Agent of Shield': Grant Douglas Ward to Team Coulson, especially Daisy Johnson/Skye **Lorelei to Sif *'Daredevil (2015)': Wilson Fisk to Daredevil *'Jessica Jones': Zebediah Kilgrave to Jessica Jones Animation Scooby-Doo Mystery Inc to monsters KISS to Crimson Witch *'The Venture Brothers:' The Monarch to Dr. Venture optimizes this. *'South Park:' **Eric Cartman to Kyle Broflovski and Wendy Testaburger ** Scott the Dick to Terrance and Phillip **Professor Chaos, the Coon and Mysterion form an archenemy triangle ** Scott Tenorman to Eric Cartman ** The Woodland Critters to Stan Marsh ** Nathan to Jimmy Valmer ** Trent Boyett to The Boys of South Park *'The Simpsons:' **Sideshow Bob, Jack Lassen, Birch Barlow, Jimbo Jones, Dolph Starbeam, Seymour Skinner and Nelson Muntz to Bart Simpson **Russ Cargill, Mr. Burns, Emperor of Japan, State of Florida, Fat Tony, Frank Grimes Jr., George Bush (The Simpsons), Frank Grimes Sr. and to PBS Homer Simpson **Ms. Cantwell and Dexter Colt to Lisa Simpson **Baby Gerald to Maggie Simpson *'Family Guy:' **Ernie the Giant Chicken to Peter Griffin **Bertram Griffin to Stewie Griffin **Connie De Amico to Meg Griffin *'Beavis and Butthead:' Bradley Buzzcut, Principal McVicker, and Todd Ianuzzi *'The Powerpuff Girls:' **Mojo Jojo and the Rowdyruff Boys to the PowerPuff Girls **Mojo Jojo and Brick to Blossom **HIM and Boomer to Bubbles **The Gangreen Gang, Manboy, and Butch to Buttercup *'Codename: Kids Next Door:' **The Delightful Children From Down The Lane, Chad Dickson, and Father to Numbuh 1 **Grandfather to Numbuh 0/Monty Uno **Cree Lincoln and Heinrich von Marzipan to Numbuh 5 *'Courage the Cowardly Dog': Katz and the Chicken From Outer Space to Courage *'Samurai Jack': Aku to Jack *'Ed, Edd, n' Eddy': Kevin and Sarah to Eddy *'Dexter's Laboratory': Mandark to Dexter *'SpongeBob SquarePants': **Plankton to Eugene H. Krabs and SpongeBob SquarePants **Man-Ran to Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy **Squilliam Fancyson to Squidward Tentacles *'Jimmy Neutron: 'King Goobot and Professor Calamitous to Jimmy Neutron *'Invader Zim:' Dib to Zim *'Danny Phantom': Vlad Plasmius to Danny Phantom *'T.U.F.F. Puppy': Verminious Snaptrap, BirdBrain and The Chameleon to Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell * My Life as a Teenage Robot: Vexus to XJ-9/Jenny Wakeman * CatDog: Rancid Rabbit and The Greaser Dogs to CatDog * The Mask: Dr. Pretorius and Walter to Stanley Ipkiss/The Mask * Steven Universe: ** Jasper to Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Connie, Lapis Lazuli, Stevonnie, and Rose Quartz. ** Malachite to Alexandrite in Super Watermelon Island only since Malachite gets defused in the episode. ** Eyeball, Doc, Navy, Army, and Leggy to Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, and Peridot. ** The Snow Monster to Lion (one time only). ** Aquamarine to Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. ** Emerald to Lars, Fluorite, the Rutile Twins, Rhodonite, Padparadscha, and Stevonnie. ** Great Diamond Authority to Steven * Ren and Stimpy: Victor to Ren and Stimpy * Ben 10: ** Vilgax and Malware to Ben Tennyson ** Charmcaster and Hex to Gwen Tennyson ** Michael Morningstar and Ragnarok to Kevin Levin ** Diagon to Sir George ** Adwaita to Charmcaster ** Master Kundo to Rook Blonko *'The Fairly Oddparents:' **Vicky the Babysitter, Mr. Denzel Crocker to Timmy Turner **Sheldon Dinkleberg to Mr. Turner ** Foop to Poof ** The Bronze Kneecap and the Nega-Chin to the Crimson Chin *'Looney Tunes': ** Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, and Cecil Turtle to Bugs Bunny ** Marvin the Martian to Daffy Duck as Duck Dodgers ** Sylvester to Tweety and Speedy Gonzales ** Wile E. Coyote to Road Runner ** Mandrake to Foghorn Leghorn *'Tom and Jerry ' *'Jem and the Holograms': **Phyllis "Pizzazz" Gabor to Jerrica "Jem" Benton with Eric Raymond to a lesser extent **Clash/Constance Montgomery to Video/Vivien Montgomery *'He-Man and the Masters of the Universe: ' **Skeletor to He-Man **Hordak to King Greyskull **King Hiss to Zodak *'She-Ra Princess of Power: '''Hordak to She-Ra *'Thundercats: Mumm-Ra to the ThunderCats *'''M.A.S.K.: Miles Mayhem to Matt Trakker *'Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors:' Saw Boss and the Monster Minds to Jayce and the Lightning league *'Dinosaucers: '''Genghis Rex to Allo *'Inspector Gadget: Dr. Claw to Gadget * '''Bravestarr: '''Tex Hex *Rainbow Brite: Murky Dismal * '''Smurfs: Gargamel to the entire Smurfs * Peanuts: The Red Baron to Snoopy * Widget the World Watcher: Ratchet, Dr. Dante, and Mega Slank *'SuperTed: '''Texas Pete *'Archer': Barry Dylan to Sterling Archer *'ReBoot': Megabyte to Bob *'Wild West C.O.W. Boys of Moo Mesa': Sheriff Terrorbull to Marshall Moo Montana *'Penguins of Madagascar': **Dr. Blowhole to Skipper, Kowalski and the other penguins **The Red Squirrel to Buck Rotgut and Uncle Nigel *'TMNT (2012):' **Shredder/Oroku Saki to Hamato Yoshi/Splinter and the entire Hamato Clan **The Rat King is also to Splinter **Karai to Leonardo and April O'Neil **Chris Bradford/Dogpound/Rahzar to Michelangelo **Xever Montes/Fishface to Raphael **Hun to Casey Jones **Traag to Leatherhead *'Kim Possible': **Dr. Drakken and Shego to Kim Possible **Monkey Fist and Gil Moss to Ron Stoppable *'Winx Club:' **The Trix to the Winx **Icy to Bloom *'Total Drama': **Chris McLean to the entire cast throughout the series. **Heather, Courtney to Gwen and Leshawna **Duncan to Harold **Alejandro Burromuerto to Cody **Scott, Mal/Mike **Anne Maria to Zoey **Jo to Brick McArthur **Lightning to Cameron **Amy to Samey **Sugar to Sky and Ella **The Ice Dancers to the Police Cadets, the Goths and the Sisters **Stephanie to Ryan (after breaking up with her) **Chet and Lorenzo to each other (formerly) *'Bionicle': Teridax to Tahu and Mata Nui * '''Ninjago' ** Lloyd Garmadon to Harumi the Quiet One ** Kai to Master Chen ** Cole to Sensei Yang ** Jay to Nadakhan ** Zane to General Cryptor ** Lord Garmadon to Sensei Wu (first two seasons in the TV series and in the movie) ** The Overlord to The First Spinjitzu Master, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon and the rest of the ninjas *'Adventure Time': **Lich, Ice King, and Martian Mertens to Finn the Human **The Pacemaker to Peppermint Butler *'American Dragon: Jake Long': **The Huntsman and the Dark Dragon to Jake Long **Dark Dragon is also to Lao-Shi **Yan-Yan to Fu Dog *'Megas XLR': Warmaster Gorrath to Harold Cooplowski *'Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero': Rippen to Penn Zero *'Wander Over Yonder': Lord Hater, Lord Dominator and Dr. Screwball Jones to Wander *'Star vs. the Forces of Evil': ** Ludo to Star Butterfly ** Toffee to Queen Moon Butterfly *'Kid vs. Kat': Kat to Coop Burtonburger *'Gravity Falls': Bill Cipher to Time Baby, Stan Pines, Dipper Pines, and Mabel Pines *'Phineas & Ferb': Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz to Perry the Platypus *'Randy Cunningham 9th grade Ninja': The Sorcerer and Mcfist to Randy Cunningham Disney/Pixar Animated Films *Pete to Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy *Flintheart Glomgold, Magica De Spell and the Beagle Boys to Scrooge Mcduck *Fat Cat to Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench and Monterey Jack *Duke Sigmund Igthorn and the Ogres to Zummi, Sunni Gummi, Tummi Gummi, Grammi Gummi, Gusto Gummi, Gruffi Gummi, Cubbi Gummi, Cavin, and Princess Calla *Negaduck, Taurus Bulba, The Fearsome Four, F.O.W.L. to Darkwing Duck *Queen Grimhilde to Snow White *Jafar and Mozenrath to Aladdin *The Titans to Zeus *Dawn Bellwether to Judy Hopps *Professor Ratigan to Basil of Baker Street *Oogie Boogie to Jack Skellington *Sid, Stinky Pete and Lotso to Woody, Buzz Lightyear and Jessie *Emperor Zurg to Buzz Lightyear in his own series *Hopper to Flik *Charles F. Muntz to Carl Fredricksen *Mord'u to Princess Merida *Captain James Hook to Peter Pan *David Xanatos and Demona to Goliath *Demona is also to the Hunters, Macbeth, Goliath, Brooklyn, and Elisa Maza *Tony Dracon to Elisa Maza *Shere Khan to Mowgli *Prince John to Robin Hood Non-Disney Animated Films *Barkis Bittern to Victor Van Dort and Emily the Corpse Bride *Ruber to Kayley *Rasputin to Anastasia Romanov/Anya and Dimitri *Drake to Hubie *Lord Shen, General Kai and Tai Lung to Po *Tighten to Megamind *General Mandible to Z *Phineas T. Ratchet and Madame Gasket to Rodney Copperbottom *Drej Aliens to Cale Tucker and Akima *Nigel to Blu *Rothbart, Clavius, and Zelda to Princess Odette and Prince Derek *Victor Quartermaine to Wallace *Phillip to Gromit *Vector and El Macho to Gru *Regine Le Haut to Odette *Drago Bludvist to Hiccup and Valka *Shaw to Boog and Elliot Creepypasta *Ronald McDonald to the King and humanity *Hyraaq Tobit to Derrick Reynolds and Blain Kellerman *Stephanie to Jack and Jason Rademacher *Samael to humanity *Tabitha Shaw to Soka Ito *Red to Solomon Anime/Manga *'Pokemon' **Hunter J and Team Rocket to Ash Ketchum & Pikachu **Saturn's Toxicrook to Brock's Croagunk **Invisible Pokemon Bros. to Misty **Burgundy to Cilan **Ghetsis to N, Anthea, and Concordia *'Fairy Tail': **Zeref Dragneel and Acnologia to Natsu Dragneel **Acnologia is also to the Dragon Slayers **Deliora and Silver Fullbuster to Gray Fullbuster **Jellal Fernandes to Kagura Mikazuchi **Mard Geer to the Celestial Spirit King *'Date A Live': **Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott to Elliot Baldwin Woodman and Shido Itsuka/Takamiya **Kurumi Tokisaki to Mana Takamiya **Minerva Liddell to Artemisia and Mikie Okamine *'Durarara!!': Izaya Orihama to Shizuo Heiwajima *'Psycho-Pass': Shogo Makishima to Shinya Kogami and Akane Tsunemori *'One Piece': **Admiral Akainu to Monkey D. Luffy, the Whitebeard Pirates, Aokiji **"Blackbeard" Marshall D. Teach to Monkey D. Luffy **World Government to Monkey D. Dragon & Revolutionary Army **Crocodile to Nefertari Vivi, the Royal Courts, Alabasta, Whitebeard, and Monkey D. Luffy **Donquixote Doflamingo to Trafalgar Law, King Riku Dold III, Rebecca, Kryos, Viola, the Tontatto Kingdom, the Straw Hat Pirates, Gekko Moriah, and the World Nobles **Gekko Moriah to Kaido, Monkey D. Luffy, and Donquixote Doflamingo **Diamante to Rebecca and Kyros **Tin-Plate Wapol to Tony Tony Chopper **The World Nobles to the Donquixote Pirates *'Dragon Ball': **King Piccolo, Piccolo Jr. and Vegeta (in each of their first appearances), Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu to Son Goku **Frieza and Goku to Vegeta **Cell to Trunks, Son Gohan, and Piccolo Jr. **Demigra, Bibbidi and Babbidi to Supreme Kai of Time/Kaioshin of Time *'Naruto' **Orochimaru to Anko Mitarashi, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Tsunade **Tobi to Naruto Uzumaki **Rasa to Gaara ** Second Mizukage to the Second Tsuchikage ** Butsuma Senju to Tajima Uchiha * Kill La Kill: ** Ragyo Kiryuin, Nui Harime, and formerly Satsuki Kiryuin to Ryuko Matoi ** Ragyo Kiryuin is also to Satsuki Kiryuin *'Bleach': **Sousuke Aizen to Shinji Hirako, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Sajin Komamura, Baraggan Louisnbairn, Gin Ichimaru **Shukuro Tsukishima to Ichigo Kurosaki **Aaroniero Arruruerie to Rukia Kuchiki **Nnoitra Gilga to Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck **Yhwach to Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto *'Yu-Gi-Oh!': **Yami Bakura/Dark Bakura to Yami Yugi **Gozaburo Kabia to Seto Kaiba **Blue-Eyes White Dragon to Dark Magician **Dr. Faker to Kaito Tenjo **Trueman to Jaden Yuki *'Cowboy Bebop': Vicious to Spike Spiegel *'Inuyasha': Naraku to Kikyo, Miroku, Koharu, Kagura, and Inuyasha *'Soul Eater': **Kishin Asura to Shinigami and the whole DWMA Academy, in particular the Spartoi Unit **Medusa Gorgon to Crona and Maka Albarn *'Toriko': Starjun to Toriko *'Tokyo Ghoul': **The Oen-Eyed Owl to Numerous Investigators and Kureo Mado **Arima to Renji Yomo **Chuu Hachikawa to Kaya Irimi **Tatara to Kousuke Houji **Lantern to Taishi **Jail to Rio and Shiki Kijima *'Hellsing': Father Alexander Anderson to Alucard *'Zatch Bell': **Zeon/Zeno Ball to Zatch Bell **Zofis to Sherry Belmont and Brago *'Fate' **'Krei Kotomine to Kiritsugu Emiya **Tokiomi Tohsaka to Kariya Matou *'Jojo's Bizarre Adventure': **Dio Brando to the entire Joestar family **Jena-Pierre Polnareff to Enya *'Fullmetal Alchemist': **Father to Greed **Envy to Edward **Solf J. Kimblee to Scar *'Neon Genesis Evangelion' **Gendo Ikari to Shinji Ikari and Misato Katsuragi Comic Books *'DC:' **Darkseid to Orion, Highfather, the rest of New Genesis, the JLA, and the whole of the DCU **The Anti-Monitor to everyone **Krona to the Guardians of Oa **Vandal Savage to the Immortal Man, Resurrection Man, Alan Scott/Green Lantern/Sentinel, the Flash, Scandal, the Justice League, the Justice Society, and the Titans **Iroque and Solomon Grundy are also to Alan Scot **Lex Luthor, Brainiac, General Zod I, General Sam Lane, and Ultra-Humanite to Superman **General Sam Lane is also to Lois Lane **General Zod is also to Jor-El **Jax-Ur to Nightwing and Flamebird **Reactron, Cyborg Superman, and Lesla-Lar to Supergirl **The Crime Syndicate, Ultraman, Owlman, Superwoman, Johnny Quick and Power Ring to Alexander Luthor Sr. **The Joker, Ra's al Ghul, Two-Face, and Professor Hugo Strange to Batman **Two-Face to Robin **Blockbuster to Nightwing **James Gordon Jr. to Gray Dickson and Barbara Gordon **Black Mask to Catwoman **Carl Lehah and Nicholas Scratch to Azarel II/Batman II **Lion-Mane to Hawkman and Hawkgirl **Issac/Massacre to Batwing II **The Cheetah, Giganta, Ares and Circe to Wonder Woman **Black Manta and Ocean Master to Aquaman **Black Manta is also to Jackson Hyde **Thaal Sinestro to all the Green Lanterns and Hal Jordan **Despotellis to Leezle Pon **Parallax to the Spectre **Ranx the Sentient City to Guy **Captain Cold, Professor Zoom, and Gorilla Grodd to the Flash II **Zoom to Flash III **Black Adam, Dr. Sivana, and Mister Mind to Captain Marvel **Mister Mand is also to the entire Marvel Family **Captain Nazi to Captain Marvel Jr. **Thaddeus Sivana Jr. to Captain Marvel Jr. and the entire Marvel Family **Georgia Sivana to Mary Marvel **Arthur "Merlyn" King to Oliver Queen/Green Arrow I **Commander Blanx, Despero, and Mr. V to Martian Manhunter **Byth Rok to Katar and Shayera **Hath-Set to Carter and Shiera Hall **Anton Arcane to Swamp Thing **Slade and Control Freak to the Teen Titans **Slade is also to Robin in particular **Trigon the Terrible to Raven **Blackfire to Starfire **Brother Blood to Cyborg **The Brain to Mento and Beast Boy **The Brotherhood of Evil to the Doom Patrol *'Marvel:' **Thanos to Drax the Destroyer, Moondragon, Captain Marvel, Adam Warlock, Silver Surfer, the entire Marvel Universe, and to himself **Galatcus is another to Silver Surfer **Mephisto to Ghost Rider, Black Panther, and another one to Silver Surfer **Dormammu and Mephisto (is also) to Dr. Strange **Dormammu is also to Baron Mordo **Chthon to Oshtur and the Vishauti **Set to Gaea **Red Skull and Baron Heinrich Zemo to Captain America **The Mandarin, Crimson Dynamo I-XIII, Obadiah Stane, and Justin Hammer to Iron Man **Madame Masque to Bethany Cabe and Kate Bishop **Loki and Jormungand/Midgard Serpent to Thor **The Leader, Thaddeus "Thunderblot" Ross/The Red Hulk, the Abomination and Brian Banner to the Hulk **Norman Osborn/Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, and Venom to Spider-Man **T-Rey and Black Swan to Deadpool ** The Kingpin, Bullseye, The Hand, and The Owl to Daredevil ** Jigsaw to the Punisher ** Ulysses Klaw and Erik Killmonger to T'Challa, Man-Ape and Ant-Man **Doctor Doom (Victor Von Doom) to Reed Richards and the Fantastic Four **Magneto to X-Men, Charles Xavier, and Red Skull **Sabretooth and Daken to Wolverine **Kumura to X-23 **Apocalypse to Angel, Cable, and the Eternals **Shadow King to Storm and Professor X **Mr. Sinister to Cyclops **Sebastian Shaw/The Black King to Shinobi **Fabian Cortez to Quicksilver **Sphinx to Richard Rider (Nova) **Dr. Bong to Howard the Duck **Ultron to Henry Pym, the Vision, Jocasta, Victor Mancha and the Avengers **Centurious to Zarathos * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Foot Clan **Shredder to Splinter *'Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comics):' **Akhlut to Silver the Hedgehog **Fiona Fox to Sally Acorn and Miles "Tails" Prower **Dr. Finitevus to Knuckles the Echidna *'Les Legendaires:' Darkhell to the Legendaires *'Spawn: '''Clown/Violator and Malebogia Video Games *'Super Mario Bros': Bowser to Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Yoshi **King Boo is also to Luigi **Kamek to the whole Yoshi races **Wingo to Captain Toad **Antasma to Prince Dreambert *'Sonic the Hedgehog': Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Metal Sonic and Lyric the Last Ancient to Sonic the Hedgehog **Dr. Eggman is also to Sonic's friends **Black Doom and Mephiles the Dark to Shadow the Hedgehog **E-123 Omega to Dr. Eggman **Eggman Nega to Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat *'Legend of Zelda': Ganondorf to Link and Zelda **Zant to Midna **Bellum to Oshus **Cia to Lana *'Donkey Kong: King K. Rool to Donkey Kong and the rest of the DK Clan *'''Metroid: Ridley and Mother Brain to Samus Aran *'Star Fox': Star Wolf to Star Fox *'Kirby': King Dedede and 0/0^2 to Kirby **0/0^2 is also to Gooey *'Kid Icarus': Medusa to Pit and Palutena **Pandora to Dark Pit *'F-Zero': Black Shadow to Captain Falcon **Bio Rex to Beastmen *'Crash Bandicoot': Dr. Neo Cortex to Crash **Uka Uka to Aku Aku *'Mega Man' **'Dr. Wily to Mega Man **Sigma to X **Dr. Weil to Zero *'Spyro the Dragon': Ripto and Malefor to Spyro **Kaos to the Skylanders *'The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim': Alduin, Lord Harkon, and Miraak to the Dovahkiin and his/her followers. *'Blazblue' **Hazama/Yuuki Terumi to Ragna the Bloodedge, Kokonoe Mercury, Konoe A. Mercury, Rachel Alucard, Jin Kisaragi, Noel Vermillion, Hakumen, Iron Tager, Tsubaki Yayoi, Jubei, Taokaka, Makoto Nanaya, Platinum the Trinity, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing; basically anyone who despise him. ***Azrael is also to Kokonoe and Iron Tager ****Relius Clover to Carl Clover ****Jin Kisaragi to Bang Shishigami *'Guilty Gear': Ariels to Sol Badguy and That Man *'Ratchet and Clank': Dr. Nefarious to Ratchet, Clank, and Captain Qwark *'Sly Cooper': Clockwerk to the Cooper Clan *'Shadow Hearts': Nicolai Courad to Yuri Volte Hyuga **Veronica Vera to Lucia * Mortal Kombat ** Shao Kahn and Shinnok to Raiden ** Shang Tsung and Shao Khan to Liu Kang *** Shang Tsung is also to Kung Lao (although to the lesser degree) ** Quan Chi and Sub-Zero to Scorpion ** Noob Saibot to Sub-Zero (His brother) and Scorpion (His murderer after killing him first as Sub-Zero) ** Zara, Mileena, and Rain to Kitana ** Tanya to Jade ** Kano to the Special Forces, the Red Dragon Clan, and Sonya Blade ** Baraka to Kung Lao ** Mavado to Kabal ** Hsu Hao to Jax Briggs (Meant to be this but dropped due to Hsu Hao's poor reception by fans and the creators, namely John Vogul), Johnny Cage (His opponent in Armmagedon), and Scorpion *'Tekken': Jinpachi Mishima to Heihachi Mishima to Kazuya Mishima to Jin Kazama **Kazuya Mishima is also to Eleonora "Leo" Kliesen **Kunimitsu and Bryan Fury to Yoshimitsu *'Kantai Collection' **Yamato to Battleship Princess **Nagato to Battleship Water Demon and Southern Demon/Southern War Demon/Southern War Princess **Kongou to Airfield Princess and Wo-Class Battleship **Fubuki to Wo-Class Battleship **Akagi to Aircraft Carrier Demon/Aircraft Carrier Princess **Kaga to Midway Princess **Fleet Girls to Abyssal Fleet *'Kingdom Hearts' **Master Xehanort and Xemnas to Sora **Ansem the Seeker of Darkness to Riku **Vanitas to Ventus **Saix to Roxas *'Street Fighter': M. Bison to Chun-Li, Guile, and Akuma **Juri to Cammy *'Under Night In-Birth': Merkava to Orie Paladia *[[w:c:hero:Shantae|'Shantae']]: Risky Boots to Shantae *'Ninja Gaiden': Genshin to the entire Dragon Lineage *'Killzone': The Helghast to the ISA *'Five Nights at Freddy's':William Afton/Springtrap to The Puppet. *'Borderlands': Handsome Jack and Professor Nakayama to the Vault Hunters **Handsome Jack is also to Lilith *'Final Fantasy' **'The Emperor to Yuna, Tidus, and Jecht **Exdeath to Kain Highwind, and Golbez **Shinryu to Omega **Sephiroth to Cloud Strife **Vinzer Deling to Timber, Zone and Watts **Jecht to Tidus **Alexander to Odin **Mach to Nym *'Bayonetta: '''Father Blader to Bayonetta **Alraune to Madama Butterfly *'Raiden': The Cranassians to Raiden and the World Alliance Military *'Mass Effect': Saren Arterius, Ka'hairal Balak, and Kai Leng to Commander Shepard **Jack and Henry Lawson to Miranda Lawson **The Shadow Breaker to Liara *'Resident Evil': Albert Wesker to all the protagonists, but especially Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine *'Killer Instinct': **Fulgore and Gargos to Jago **ARIA to TJ Combo Garrett **Kan-Ra to Aganos *'Castlevania': Dracula to Alucard **Satan to Dracula *'Assassin Creed': The Order of the Knights Templar to the Assassin Order **Agent Juhani Otso Berg to Harlan T. Cunningham **Thomas Edison to Nikola Tesla **Robert de Sable to Rashid ad-Din Sinan and Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad **Baron Octavion de Valos to Bartholomeo d'Alviano **Haytham Kenway and Charles Lee to Connor Kenway **Lucía Márquez and the Taino to Opía Apoto **Bartholomew Roberts to Edward Kenway then Laureano de Torres y Ayala becomes the real archenemy to Edward Kenway **Élise de la Sirre to the Revolutionary Templars **Lucy Throne to Evie Frye **Jack the Ripper to Jacob Frye then later to Evie Frye **Flavius Metellus to Bayek **Lucius Septimius to Aya *'Rhythm Thief': Napoleon Bonaparte to Phantom R *'Batman Arkham': The Joker and Hush (Thomas Elliot) to Batman **Two-Face to Catwoman *'League of Legends ''' **'Xerath to Azia **Jinx to Vi **Malzahar to Kassadin **Diana to Leona **Evil in general, the Shadow Isles, Thresh to Lucian **Zed to Shen **Viktor to Jayce and Professor Pididly *'Metal Gear': Big Boss to Solid Snake **Solidus Snake to Raiden *'Soul Calibur' **Nightmare to Siegfried and most other characters **Toki to Taki *'Halo' **The humans (formerly), the Brutes, later, the Prophets, and the Flood to the Sangheili **The Didact to humanity and the Master Builder **The Flood to the Forerunners, the humans, and the Covenant *'Xeno...' **Albedo to Jr. **Dickson Soss, Mumkhar/Metal Face, and Zanza to Shulk ***Mumkhar is also to Reyn and Dunban ***Zanza is also to the High Entia *'Danganronpa': Junko Enoshima to Makoto Naegi, Nagito Komaeda, Izuru Kamakura, and humanity in general **Ultimate Despair to Future Foundation *'Wolfenstein': Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse to William "B.J." Blazkowicz *'Diablo': Diablo to Imperius *'System Shock': SHODAN to the Hacker *'Prototype': Alex Mercer to James Heller *'Injustice: '''Superman to Batman Toys * '''Transformers': The Decepticons to The Autobots ** Megatron to Optimus Prime ** Galvatron to Rodimus Prime * Beast Wars: The Predacons to The Maximals ** Megatron to Optimus Primal * G.I. Joe: Cobra Commander ** Storm Shadow to Snake Eyes Religion *Satan to God *Set to Osiris *Loki to Thor *Rameses to Moses *Ares to Athena and Aphrodite (at times) Internet *The Angry Video Game Nerd to the Nostalgia Critic *Jacksepticeye to Billy *'Red Vs Blue' **Reginald/Agent Wyoming to Tex **Director/Doctor Leonard Church to Carolina **Insurrectionist Leader/C.T. to Tucker *'RWBY': Neopolitan (Neo) to Yang Xiao Long **White Fang to Schnee Dust Company Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts